The Princess, The Knight and The Diva
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Ia tak ingin melihat siapapun bersedih bahkan jika pria itu hanya seorang pengawal pribadinya. Tapi melarikan diri (lagi) dari kerajaan demi menemukan sang Diva apakah pilihan yang tepat? Atau ia siap kehilangan sang pengawal setia? Modern Royalti. AU. Alur cepat. Cover not mine.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine.**

* * *

**A/N: **Fic ini sebenarnya sudah lama nongkrong di hape sy :p sayang kalau nggak di publish :p.

Setting: modern-royalti, sistem pemerintahan: full monarchy(?).

Chappie ini terinspirasi dari cerita FF7 dimana Cloud pergi meninggalkan kampung halaman untuk menjadi seorang 'soldier' demi agar bisa 'melindungi' Tifa. /co cweet/ Seingatnya sy sih begitu xp~ CMIIW.

**Warning: **OOCness. AU. Typo(s). Un-beta-ed. Tata bahasa kacau. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional. Alur cepat. Alur loncat.

* * *

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**The Princess, The Knights and The Diva**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-  
**

* * *

**Summary:** Ia tak ingin melihat siapapun bersedih bahkan jika pria itu hanya seorang pengawal pribadinya. Tapi melarikan diri (lagi) dari kerajaan demi menemukan sang Diva apakah pilihan yang tepat? Atau ia siap kehilangan sang pengawal setia?

**Main ****Cast:** Athrun, Cagalli, Meer, Shinn.

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst (?/not quiet sure), Friendship.

**Enjoy~**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Temukan dia! Bagaimana kalian bisa begitu ceroboh!?" Terdengar suara lantang menggema dari sebuah ruangan.

"Maafkan kami Pak," akui pria berambut _navy blue_.

"Aku tak mau mendengar permintaan maaf sebelum kalian menemukannya. Kalian _special forces_ bagaimana bisa kehilangan seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun dengan begitu mudahnya!? Apakah itu tidak memalukan namanya!" Jelas dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar **marah** pada empat orang pria berdiri berbaris dihadapannya.

"Ini 'kan bukan kali pertama kita kehilangan dia?" Suara lain nan lirih menyahut. Suara itu milik pria berkulit kelam.

"Masih berani bicara!" sela atasan mereka.

"Ti-tidak Pak, maaf Pak." Pria itu segera membalas sedikit ketakutan.

"Komandan Zala, bawa _team_-mu mencarinya di seluruh pelosok kota! Cepat temukan sebelum media mencium hal ini!"

"Siap Pak!" jawab pria berambut biru tegas.

"Waktumu dua jam Komandan! Apa kalian mengerti!?" Pria itu memincingkan matanya pada sang 'komandan'.

"Siap Pak!" jawab keempatnya bersamaan.

Setelah sang 'atasan' pergi meninggalkan ruangan, pria berkulit kelam kembali menyeletuk, "Hh ... Kolonel Kisaka memang menyeramkan kalau seperti ini, hampir saja aku kencing di celana."

"Di mana kita harus mencarinya Athrun?" tanya pria berambut hijau pada pria berambut biru.

"Dasar tuan Putri manja selalu merepotkan kita," ketus pria berambut _silver_, bernama Yzak Joule_._

"Jaga mulutmu Yzak." Athrun atau Komandan Zala atau pria berambut biru mengingatkan.

"Benar, jaga mulutmu Joulie~" goda pria pirang, berkulit gelap.

"Apa katamu!?" Mata Yzak menyipit, ia berdesis pada pria pirang itu.

"Hei-hei ... kalian, sudahlah." Nicol, si pria berambut hijau mencoba menengahi.

Athrun hanya menggeleng melihat perilaku kawan-kawannya. Mereka bekerja secara _team_ sudah lama, tapi masih saja sering berdebat. Mereka sudah dewasa, tapi perilaku mereka masih kekanakan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Mana Shinn?"

Pertengkaran adu mulut dan hampir terjadi _baku hantam_ itupun terhenti, saat Athrun menyebutkan teman satu _team_ mereka yang menghilang. Dan anehnya, mereka baru sadar setelah sekian lama.

Mereka saling berpandangan, mencoba menerka kemana rekan termuda mereka. Tak lama, seolah ada lampu neon tiba-tiba muncul di atas mereka, akhirnya mereka menyadari sesuatu. Hilangnya sang Putri ada kaitannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam -rekan termuda mereka itu.

Athrun menghela nafas panjang, Yzak berdesis kesal, Dearka, si pria pirang mengumpat dan Nicol menggeleng lemah. Bersamaan mereka mengucapkan,

"**SHINN ASUKA!**"

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Pemuda berambut hitam, bermanik _ruby_ itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

"Hei, Shinn kenapa berhenti?" teriak suara seorang gadis didepannya.

Pemuda itu malah mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Ia terlihat gugup. Kepala menoleh ke segala arah. Ia seperti mendengar seseorang -tidak, beberapa orang memanggilnya. Tapi siapa yang memanggilnya? Siapapun itu, suara tak jelas asal usulnya yang terngiang di telinganya, berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Diam-diam, ia menelan ludah, jangan-jangan rekan se-_team_-nya sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

Tak sabar gadis itu mendekat padanya. "Woi! Kenapa berhenti bodoh? Ayo cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!"

"Ta-tapi Put -"

Ia segera membungkam mulut pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Gadis itu berdesis. "Kau mau aku hajar hah? Kau mau membuka kedok kita, Shinn?"

Pemuda bernama Shinn -yang setengah ketakutan, menggeleng cepat. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya. "Bagus. Nah ayo!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang pemuda, ia menarik tangannya melintasi jalanan riuh nan padat Ibukota.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya wanita bersurai _dark pink_ itu.

"Sudah Meer-_san_, tapi kelihatannya dia sangat sibuk. Aku hanya bisa meninggalkan pesan untuknya," balas seorang pria.

Meer menunduk sedih dan menggumam, "Begitu ..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah i-iya. Oh ya, kapan kita berangkat?" Wanita bernama Meer itu segera mengganti ekpresi sedihnya dengan ekspresi 'ceria'.

"Sekitar setengah jam lagi?" balas pria itu datar.

"Hmm ... terima kasih," ujar Meer. Setelah pria itu pergi, raut wajah Meer berubah kembali.

_'Athrun ...'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"_Wow_, aku baru kali ini menonton pertunjukkannya secara _live_, ia memang penyanyi luar biasa! Tapi ... mengapa penontonnya hanya sedikit?"

"Karena ini hanya ditujukkan pada beberapa _fans_ setianya yang beruntung. Ini merupakan album baru dan pertama _go-internasional_-nya sebelum ia pindah ke luar negeri." Benar, ini merupakan hari terakhir sang penyanyi di Orb sebelum pindah ke PLANTs.

"Oh ... begitu jadi ini semacam konser perpisahan?" Matanya melembut, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Mata gadis itu menyapu seisi ruangan. _'Setidaknya ia bisa terbang bebas.'_

"Hn," jawab Shinn malas. Matanya masih memperhatikan sekitar. Memperhatikan setiap gerak yang mencurigakan.

"Hebat kau bisa tahu sejauh itu, apa kau penggemar beratnya juga?" goda sang gadis.

"Apa! K-kau gil -ehem, ti-tidak!" elak Shinn, membelalakkan matanya pada gadis disampingnya. Wanita itu menipiskan matanya, curiga. "K-kau tak percaya? A-aku mengetahuinya, s-sebab Mayu, adikku adalah penggemarnya. I-ia selalu membicarakannya."

Ia memutar matanya. "Iya iya iya, aku percaya, tapi kalau kau menyukainya juga tak masalah." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali menonton pertujukkan salah satu penyanyi terkenal Orb, Meer Campbell.

"Kau tak percaya." Shinn menggumam kesal. Bersamaan dengan selesainya konser mini, disambut tepuk tangan riuh dan airmata bahagia sekaligus sedih dari penggemar setianya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada pemandangan didepannya. Mereka pun tak sanggup kehilangan sang Diva. Walaupun sang Diva sebenarnya melebarkan sayap kesuksesannya.

"Sampai berapa lama lagi kita di sini? Kalau sampai **mereka** menemukan kita habislah aku!" Shinn mulai mengeluh.

"Sebentar lagi, tunggu sampai semuanya pergi, agar kita bisa bicara secara pribadi dengannya. Tenang walaupun bertemu dengan _mereka_, aku akan melindungimu." Sang gadis tak menghiraukannya. Ia lebih menunggu dengan sabar antrian _fans_ yang mengucapkan selamat dan berpelukan dengannya. _'Meer-san orang yang ramah.'_

Shinn cemberut. "Tentu saja, kau harus melindungiku! Lebih baik mereka tak menemukan kita karena aku masih menyayangi kepalaku." Shinn mengusap-usap lehernya. Takut bila itu merupakan hari terakhir kepalanya bersatu dengan lehernya.

Gadis itu memincingkan matanya. Ia hanya tersenyum sedikit menyeringai. Seringai kecil yang mengandung makna tertentu. _ 'Mereka harus menemukan kita, karena itulah rencanaku!'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"... kemudian, **Bingo**! Aku menemukan mereka Athrun." Nicol berhasil melacak keberadaan sang Putri.

"Benarkah!? Di mana mereka, Nicol?" Athrun mendekat dan bertanya padanya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor di depannya, ia menjawab. "Hmm, agak aneh. Mereka pergi ke gedung pertunjukkan di tengah kota."

_'Huh?'_ Mata Athrun terbuka lebar sebelum menyipit tajam.

"Untuk apa mereka ke sana? Sejak kapan Putri dan bocah itu menyukai pergi ke tempat macam itu?" sahut Yzak sewot.

"Apa ada pertunjukan di sana?" Athrun bergumam lirih. "Siapa yang sedang mengadakan pertunjukkan di sana Nicol?" Athrun bertanya lagi seolah ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Coba kulihat -ah, ada satu. Sebenarnya bukan untuk umum. Hm, seorang penyanyi lokal yang sedang naik daun -namanya ... Meer, Meer Campbell. Hanya di sewa selama dua jam. Informasi di sini, ini merupakan konser terakhirnya di Orb, sebelum pergi ke PLANTs."

_'Sudah kuduga! Hh, gadis itu dan rasa penasaran tingkat tingginya ...,'_ batin Athrun.

"M-Meer Campbell!? Penyanyi yang -" Dearka bersiul seraya kedua tangannya membentuk bulatan di depan dadanya dan sukses mendapatkan pukulan di belakang kepalanya dari Yzak. "Hei!" erangnya.

"**Tsk**, otak kotor!" Yzak menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya.

Athrun mulai bersuara mantap, menghentikan adu mulut keduanya lebih panjang lagi. "Baiklah kita bergerak. Lakukan sesuai rencana, tak ada keributan. Waktu kita tinggal ... 45 menit. Mengerti?"

"Siap Komandan!" Dearka, Yzak dan Nicol menjawab tegas bersama.

Dearka membuka mulut. "Err, boleh aku nanti minta tanda tangannya dulu Ath -hei! Berhentilah memukulku!" protes Dearka seraya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Pantas untukmu!" Yzak menajamkan matanya pada Dearka seraya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. "Bicara lagi, aku tak segan menghajarmu!"

Athrun dan Nicol hanya menghela nafas atas tingkah laku keduanya.

"Menurutmu apa yang Putri lakukan di sana Komandan?" tanya Nicol pada Athrun. Ia percaya bahwa firasat Athrun, sebagai Komandan tim mereka terkadang benar.

Tanpa di duga oleh Nicol, Athrun seperti sedikit acuh dengan misi ini. Sangat tak biasanya.

Athrun menjawab lirih tanpa melihatnya, "Entahlah Nicol, entahlah." Sebenarnya dalam hati Athrun berpikir lain.

_'Putri ... sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?' _

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Terima kasih telah datang ke konserku. Semoga kau suka dengan lagu baruku dan terus mendukung _karier_-ku." Meer menjabat tangan pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu dengan lembutnya. Ia mengatakannya dengan semangat.

"Err, y-ya, se-sebenarnya -" Shinn melirik gadis dibelakangnya, mencoba mencari pertolongan. Melirik sang Diva kembali, ia memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung dengan sikap sang pemuda. "To-tolong tanda tangan di sini." Shinn memasang senyum palsu sedikit gugup seraya menyodorkan _t-shirt_ putih yang dipakainya di balik jaket _sky blue_-nya.

Tanpa curiga, Meer dengan cerianya, menandatanganinya. "Siapa namamu tampan?"

Shinn tersipu, "S-Shinn ta-tapi bi-bisakah k-kau menulis untuk adikku juga namanya Mayu, ia penggemar beratmu." Mata Shinn berbinar ketika menyebut adik kecilnya.

"Shinn ya, oke, lalu Mayu ... kenapa ia tak datang bersamamu?" Tanya Meer setelah selesai 'mencoret' baju Shinn.

"I-itu a-anu -"

Gadis dibelakang Shinn, menggeser Shinn paksa. "Itu karena kami harus berbicara dengan Anda." Potong gadis itu tegas dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang dan senyum ramah.

Alis Meer bertautan. Ia tak begitu paham dengan maksud sang gadis. Penggemarnya datang kemari, sudah jelas tak sekedar ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi, meminta tanda tangan dan berjabat tangan bukan? Mereka pasti juga ingin berbincang dengannya! "Ma-maaf aku tak mengerti."

"Boleh saya minta sedikit waktu Anda, Meer-_san_?" Gadis itu bertanya. Meer makin bingung.

Saat akan membuka kedua mulutnya, ada suara lain menghentikannya. "Nona Meer, saatnya pergi."

Seolah tak mendengar ucapan manajernya, Meer hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia merasa mengenal gadis memakai topi itu. Ia seolah familiar dengan suaranya, walau ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

Rambutnya ia sembunyikan dari balik topinya. Dari penampilannya, _t-shirt dark green_ dibalik jaket berleher tinggi warna _lime green_, _jeans_ hitam, _boots_ coklat _cookies_, kacamata baca besar -semua seolah dipaksakan. Jika ia memang _fans_-nya maka penampilannya pasti serba _pink_ atau ungu sesuai _trendmark_-nya tapi ia dan pemuda tadi berbeda.

Apakah mereka bukan _fans__-_nya? Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Keamanan konser ini terbilang ketat walaupun konser _mini_, karena Meer merupakan penyanyi internasional sekarang. Level pengawalan hanya beberapa tingkat di bawah level pengawalan gubernur suatu wilayah.

"Nona Meer." Manajer berambut kribo, berkacamata hitam itu memanggil lagi.

Gadis itu tak boleh kehilangan Meer sebelum bicara dengannya. "Saya mohoh lima menit saja." Gadis itu memohon lagi.

Manajer Meer menarik lengan Meer. Ia pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya memandang iba pada gadis itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Gadis itu meraih pergelangan Meer, membuatnya terhenti.

Manajer Meer menyalak pada gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jumpa _fans__-_nya sudah selesai, silahkan pulang!"

Tak mengindahkan sang manajer yang marah, si gadis melanjutkan. "Aku mohon Meer-_san_ sebentar saja, aku janji."

Meer membuka mulutnya hanya untuk di potong kembali. "Hei kau, aku sudah sabar tapi kau bersikeras. Panggil keamanan dan usir perempuan ini!" Dilepaskannya lengan Meer, diraihnya tangan si gadis yang memegang Meer. Manajer itu berteriak lantang, membuat Meer dan sang gadis terkejut.

"Pak manajer!" balas Meer tak setuju dengan perbuatan kasar manajernya.

Sebelum para keamanan datang, tiba-tiba Shinn mengacungkan senjata tepat di depan wajah sang manajer yang ia yakin, matanya terbelalak lebar di balik kacamatanya. Sontak, perbuatan Shinn, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana terkejut, terjengkat dan ada yang berteriak.

Shinn dengan tegasnya berkata, "Lepaskan tangan kotormu atau kutebas rambut kribomu itu! **Se-ka-rang!**"

Manajer yang terlihat ketakutan itu melepaskan tangan sang gadis perlahan.

"Shinn! Hentikan!" Gadis bertopi itu berteriak.

"Maaf Putri, saya sudah bersabar, tapi pria ini berlaku tak sopan pada Anda."

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Beraninya Shinn membongkar rahasianya. Penghuni gedung itu pun dibuat heboh dengan pengakuan Shinn, terutama sang Manajer.

Meer memandang tak percaya, gadis itu dari atas sampai kebawah. "Pu-putri?"

Mendengar suara Meer, gadis yang dipanggil Shinn dengan sebutan "Putri" itupun mendesah, lalu membuka topi, memperlihatkan rambut pirang sebahunya. Tak lupa ia melepas kacamata baca palsu yang sama sekali tak_ minus_ itu, terlihat jelas warna mata cokelat madunya.

Beberapa orang di ruangan itu sekali lagi dibuat terkejut oleh wajah yang **sangat** mereka kenal. Seorang gadis yang merupakan anak dari penguasa, pemimpin negara yang mereka huni, Putri mereka.

"P-Putri!?"

"Ca-Cagalli-sama!"

"Putri Cagalli?"

"Lady Athha!"

Sang Putri, Cagalli, tersenyum terpaksa, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Melambai dengan gugup pada sekitarnya. "H-Hai," sapanya singkat.

Warna muka sang Manajer berubah menjadi pucat pasi. "P-Putri C-Cagalli, maafkan saya. S-saya tidak mengetahui bahwa itu, Anda. Anda tidak memberitahukan kedatangan Anda sebelumnya. S-saya bisa menyiapkan semuanya." Manajer itu pun membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Tak lama diikuti oleh semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Meer yang masih terpaku.

Shinn memutar matanya. Ia terlalu sering melihat pemandangan di depannya. _'Penjilat__,' _batin Shinn.

Inilah yang tak di sukai Cagalli. Ia yang bersalah tapi saat semua orang mengetahui identitas aslinya, ia seolah makhluk yang paling _dihormati_ di dunia ini. Cagalli menghela nafas panjang.

"Turunkan senjatamu Asuka." Nada suara Cagalli tegas, penuh perintah. Bila ia memanggil namanya dengan nama keluarganya berarti ia serius.

Shinn masih menajamkan matanya pada sosok manajer yang masih membungkukkan kepala di depannya. Setelah membuat suara 'tsk', Shinn menurunkan senjatanya ragu.

"Tolong, angkat kepala kalian." Cagalli melihat sekeliling sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke Meer. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena telah membuat kekacauan -"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali Yang Mulia. Suatu kehormatan Anda menyempatkan waktu untuk menikmati pertunjukkan kecil kami," potong sang Manajer. Shinn menguap pura-pura, tanda bosan dan malas mendengar kata-kata yang selalu terdengar sama di telinganya, menjilat.

Di lain pihak Putri malah terlihat senang, "Pertunjukkan yang luar biasa." Cagalli tersenyum lembut, "Apakah saya bisa membuat permintaan? Bisakah saya meminta waktu berdua dengan Nona Campbell?"

Saling pandang dan bisik-bisik semakin kencang. Manajer pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Helikopter mereka sudah menunggu tepat di atas gedung ini. Mereka akan PLANTs beberapa menit lagi. Tak jua menuruti sang Putri, Cagalli menoleh Shinn. "Shinn?"

Shinn terdiam sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Seolah dengan memandang mata memohon sang Putri, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Hei kau, suruh mereka semua keluar!" Shinn menujuk sang Manajer. Saat Manajer tersebut akan membuka mulutnya, Shinn memotong lagi. "Nanti kujelaskan di luar! Sekarang ... keluar!" Shinn menarik lengan Manajer Meer -yang mencoba protes- asal-asalan.

Setelah mereka keluar Cagalli menatap lembut wanita yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Ma-maaf soal tadi Meer-_san_." Cagalli mengusap lengannya lembut, matanya jatuh menatap lantai.

Meer masih tak percaya, apa yang mau dibicarakan seorang Putri padanya? Tak dipungkiri Meer melihatnya, mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Meer tersadar, ia seorang Putri, bagaimana ia -

Meer mencoba membungkuk, "Ma-maafkan saya Yang Mulia -"

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" Cagalli menghentikannya.

"Tapi Putri, saya -"

"Cagalli. Panggil aku, Cagalli ... Meer-_san_."

Ia tak seperti yang dibayangkan Meer. Sang Putri seharusnya sosok yang feminin, elegan, berkelas, tak bergaul langsung dengan rakyat jelata sepertinya tapi Putri di depannya ini ... _berbeda_. Meer berkedip berkali-kali, akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. "Meer, Yang -maksud saya, Ca-Cagalli. Hanya Meer."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita bicara seperti ... teman?"

Meer hanya menatapnya penuh tanya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Kau yakin mereka di sini?" Athrun bertanya, Nicol mengangguk mantap.

"'Kau yakin mereka **masih ada** di sini?' seharusnya itu yang kau tanyakan!?" Sindir Yzak, Dearka memutar matanya.

Athrun menghela nafas, Nicol menjawab ramah. "Tentu saja, aku sudah memeriksa beberapa sumber. Sinyal dari ponsel Shinn juga masih menunjukkan ia di gedung ini."

"_Press_?" Tanya Athrun.

"Belum. Masih aman," jawab Nicol lagi.

"Bagus, kita bergerak. Yzak, Dearka, kalian satu tim seperti biasa, aku bergerak sendiri. Nicol kau tetap di mobil, pantau Shinn bila ia mulai bergerak meninggalkan gedung, segera hubungi kami," perintah Athrun.

"Siap!" Jawab Dearka, Yzak dan Nicol tegas.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Cagalli dan Meer saat ini berada di ruang paling atas gedung ini. Hanya mereka berdua. Ruang tersebut hanya dikelilingi kaca besar, di luar ruang kaca itu nampak sebuah helikopter menunggu untuk berangkat.

"Nn … kau pasti bertanya untuk apa aku berada di tempat seperti ini. Jujur, aku memang bukan _fans_ beratmu Meer-_san_, tapi saat melihatmu tadi, itu sangat luar biasa. Kau mempesona, semua orang menyukaimu, aku bisa merasakannya," akui Cagalli bersemangat.

Meer menatapnya heran lalu tertawa kecil. Bibir Cagalli mengerucut, "Eh? Mengapa kau tertawa? Apakah aku -"

"Ma-maaf Yang Mulia, aku-aku hanya tak menyangka," ucap Meer di sela tawa kecilnya.

Bibir Cagalli makin mengerucut, "Kau memanggilku Yang Mulia!"

"Maaf ... Ca-Cagalli. Tapi kau juga memanggilku Meer-_san_."

Wajah Cagalli terkejut, "Eh!? Benarkah? Haha, maaf aku tak menyadarinya."

Ekspresi wajah Meer berubah menjadi sedikit serius. "Maafkan aku Cagalli. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Mata Cagalli turun, ia melihat semua isi penjuru ruang kecuali melihat Meer. "I-itu, anu, sebenarnya ... itu," akhirnya Cagalli menghela nafas panjang.

"Tak ada bukan?" sela Meer. "Tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku bukan?"

Cagalli diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menggeleng lemah. "Bukan benar-benar tak ada. Aku sungguh ingin berbicara denganmu tapi, saat ini aku hanya ingin ... mengulur waktu saja."

_'Huh?'_ Batin Meer menatap bingung Cagalli yang sekarang tersenyum lembut padanya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Siapa yang lebih menakutkan? Putri Athha atau Komandan Zala?"

Shinn berpikir berulang-ulang, tentang -apakah ia mengikuti keinginan egois sang Putri atau menghubungi rekan satu timnya yang pasti akan menghukumnya habis-habisan.

Tapi kemarahan Putri jelas lebih menakutkan.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda berambut hitam ini menghela nafas. Satu tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan yang lain memainkan layar di ponselnya. Gambar demi gambar berganti mengikuti jemarinya bergerak. Terlihat gambar dirinya dengan keluarganya, hanya berdua dengan adik perempuannya, teman se-akademinya dulu, teman satu tim, dengan putri, dengan komandannya -tangannya terhenti saat ia mengenal langkah tegap seseorang mendekat padanya. Disimpan ponselnya segera.

"Asuka?"

"Komandan!" Shinn menegakkan badannya. Memberinya salam ala militer.

Alis biru itu terangkat satu. Ia tak membalas salam Shinn. "Di mana Lady Athha? -dan turunkan tanganmu, kau menarik perhatian yang tak perlu."

Suara hingga sekujur tubuh Shinn bergetar, ia sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk saat ini, tapi tetap saja sang Komandan mempunyai 'aura' yang tak biasa, "M-maaf Komandan -"

"Panggil aku Athrun di sini. Mengapa Lady Athha tak bersamamu?" potong Athrun cepat.

"S-saya di sini atas perintah Lady Athha, Komandan –m-maksud saya, A-Athrun. Lady Athha ada di lantai gedung ini."

"Dan kau membiarkan ia tanpa pengawalan berkeliaran tak aman di sini?" Athrun berdesis matanya menyipit, membuat Shinn menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang.

"T-Tidak Koman –A-Athrun, ini perintah langsung dari Putri." Shinn menjawab cepat. Kemarahan sang komandan perlu diredakan. Athrun membuat suara 'tsk'.

"Perintah?" Athrun memandangnya heran, "nanti saja kita bahas, hubungi posisi kita pada yang lain. Suruh mereka menunggu di mobil, pastikan area ini aman terlebih dahulu. Ayo kita jemput Putri." Saat Athrun melangkah, ia menyadari Shinn tak mengikutinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan Shinn?"

"A-ah i-iya si-siap, ba-baik," jawab Shinn ragu.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Sudah di temukan?" Dearka membaca SMS dari ponselnya.

"Bagus, kita harus menjemput ke mana –"

"Tidak. Kita kembali ke mobil, sebelum itu kita harus memeriksa daerah ini apakah aman. Perintah dari Athrun!"

"Tsk. Merepotkan! Ia dan Putri tukang-kabur-seenaknya itu sungguh pasangan yang merepotkan!" keluh Yzak.

Dearka kembali menggeleng, "Jaga mulutmu Yzak."

"Yang seharusnya menjaga mulut dan perilakunya adalah Putri manja itu." Walaupun begitu Yzak tetap melaksanakan perintah atasannya. Tentu saja dengan mengumpat dan mengomel sepanjang ia berjalan dan Dearka hanya memutar matanya bosan.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Meer masih menatap gadis bersurai pirang bagai matahari dihadapannya ini tak percaya, _ia hanya mengulur waktunya_. Tapi untuk apa? Apa keuntungan bagi seorang bangsawan membuang-buang waktu di sini untuknya. Ia hanya seorang penyanyi, hanya seorang rakyat jelata. Tak ada darah biru mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Tapi untuk apa kau mengulur waktuku?" tanya Meer penasaran.

"Hmm ... karena kalian butuh bicara." Jawabnya.

"Uh? Kalian? Aku? Dan siapa? Kami butuh bicara? Siapa?" Meer harus berkedip berkali-kali untuk menangkap maksud sang Putri.

Cagalli hanya terkikik kecil. "Sebentar lagi juga kau akan tau."

Ketika Cagalli dan Meer larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka tak menyadari pemuda berambut _navy blue_ dan _raven_ menghampiri mereka. Dengan Meer membelakangi mereka, Athrun yang pertama menyapa sang Putri. Dengan sedikit membungkuk ia berkata, "Putri?"

Meer masih mengenal suara dibelakangnya itu walau ia tak mendengar secara langsung dalam waktu cukup lama. Tidak, ia tak hanya mengenal tapi juga merindukan suara itu. Tak salah lagi itu milik...

"Athrun, kau datang. _Thanks_ Shinn." Senyum Cagalli melebar, "benar 'kan dia datang. Nah saatnya aku pergi." Cagalli melirik Athrun lalu menatap Meer.

Athrun tak mengerti apa maksud Cagalli, tapi mereka harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum...

"Athrun," suara lain memanggilnya. Ia mengenalnya, ia memang telah menyadari dari awal bila wanita bersurai merah jambu itu adalah sosok yang dikenalnya dulu. Tapi Athrun selalu mengutamakan **tugas** lebih dulu.

Saat wanita itu menoleh, tak dipungkiri Athrun sedikit terkejut. "Meer, lama tak jumpa." Sapa Athrun tersenyum tipis.

Tapi yang tak mereka sangka adalah, Meer begitu berani memeluk erat Athrun (yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya) di depan banyak orang dan salah satunya adalah sang Putri.

Shinn tersentak dengan mata melebar, sedangkan Cagalli kehilangan senyumnya. Ia sendiri tak menyadari mengapa ia tak bisa tersenyum, dadanya pun berdetak kencang -tak seperti biasanya.

Ia tak mengetahui itu. Anehnya, ia juga tak menyukainya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Selamat datang, mobil untuk menjemput Putri sudah tiba di belakang gedung ini." Nicol menyambut rekan satu timnya.

"Jangan menyindir Nicol." Ketus Yzak seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang. "Mereka belum kembali?"

"Belum, Shinn mengatakan mereka akan turun sekitar lima menit lagi." Ujar Nicol.

"Apa? Belum turun. Apa yang mereka lakukan di atas sana. Jangan katakan, Lady Athha mempunyai 'acara' sendiri di sana." Sahut Dearka ketika memasuki mobil.

Nicol mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tapi mengingat Putri Cagalli yang penuh kejutan, kurasa itu mungkin."

"_Damn_, seharusnya aku ikut ke atas, Putri itu selalu tahu bagaimana membuat suatu kejutan." Mata Dearka berbinar.

"Cih, katakan lagi kalau jantungmu sudah tertembus timah panas dari Kolonel." Sindir Yzak sinis. Membuat Dearka cemberut, Nicol memijit pelipisnya. "Lima menit, perintah atau bukan, lebih dari lima menit, kuseret Asuka, Zala dan Putri manja itu turun!"

Dearka dan Nicol hanya menggeleng perlahan seraya menghela nafas panjang.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Hmm?"

"Mereka? Seharusnya kita menunggu Komandan Zala. Dan -"

"Aku tak apa. Memang seharusnya seperti ini. Aku tak suka melihatnya gelisah seperti itu." Akui Cagalli. Ia beberapa hari ini sering melihat Athrun melamun. _The perfect Athrun Zala_ sering melamun, berada di dunianya sendiri dan berbuat kesalahan yang tak perlu adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi setidaknya (mungkin) dalam jangka waktu seribu tahun cahaya.

"Hhh ... terserah padamu, jangan menyesal nantinya." Shinn mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Cagalli mendongak pada pria yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia duduk, memeluk kedua lututnya.

Shinn hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya. Cagalli semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tak percaya, kalau penyanyi itu teman masa kecil Komandan."

"Hmm. Aku juga." Cagalli bergumam kecil. Sangat lirih.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau mereka teman sejak kecil?" Tanya Shinn, masih menatap ponselnya.

Cagalli tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sejenak. "Ceritanya panjang." Akui Cagalli sambil menghela nafas panjang.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Kau menerima pesanku?"

"Hn."

"Kau datang kemari atas keinginanmu atau -"

"Maaf Meer, aku hanya menjemput Putri Cagalli."

"Setidaknya aku ingin kau sedikit menghiburku, dengan berpura-pura ingin menemuiku."

"Kau tau aku tak bisa."

"Kau masih belum berubah Athrun. Setidaknya untuk sifatmu yang loyal itu." Meer memainkan ujung rambutnya. Sedetik kemudian berhenti, ia berganti ekspresi menjadi serius, "Athrun, ikutlah bersamaku ke PLANTs, aku berhasil mewujudkan impian kita Athrun. Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan yang lain untukmu atau kau bisa bekerja padaku. Kita kembali ke PLANTs." Meer memegang erat kedua lengan Athrun, mencoba menyakinkannya.

"Maafkan aku Meer. Aku tak bisa ikut bersamamu. Aku mempunyai kewajiban di sini. Aku –"

"-Menjadi pengawal pribadi Putri kerajaan Orb? Aku bisa memberimu lebih dari ini Athrun."

Athrun melepaskan tangan Meer perlahan, membuatnya terkejut. "Ini bukan soal uang lagi Meer."

Mata biru Meer membesar. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mengejarku ke Orb bukan? Kau ingin mengubah nasib bukan? Bukankah itu tujuan kita kemari? Bukankah itu tujuanmu Athrun? Apakah kau tak ingin melindungiku lagi?"

Athrun tak langsung menjawab. Mata _emerald-_nya masih menatap mata _baby blue_ Meer. Matanya terlihat sedih. "Aku ... aku, pada awalnya aku ingin mengejarmu saja. Tanpa persiapan apapun aku pergi meninggalkan PLANTs, kampung halaman kita. Aku terombang-ambing di sini. Aku hampir mati kedinginan, kelaparan, sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan pekerjaan sebagai prajurit kerajaan. Lalu aku melihatmu, begitu jauh Meer. Kau, akhirnya bisa mencapai impianmu sebagai penyanyi. Saat melihatmu seperti itu, membuatku berusaha lebih keras lagi. Tapi aku melupakan sesuatu. Sumpahku pada kerajaan ini. Tidak, bukan hanya sekedar sumpah tapi janjiku untuk melindungi seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan terutama Putri."

Wajah Athrun sedikit menunduk. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau tak ingin melindungiku lagi Athrun? Putri sudah memiliki ribuan pengawal Athrun! Mereka tak memerlukanmu lagi!"

Kepala Athrun terangkat, ia menatap Meer lembut. "Bahkan bila mereka tak memerlukanku aku akan selalu berada di sisinya."

Meer mengeluarkan airmata. "Mengapa? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau sudah tak memerlukanku Meer -"

"Aku masih membutuhkanmu!" Meer kembali memegang erat kedua lengan Athrun. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Athrun.

"Meer. Tenanglah Meer. Dengar, kau tak membutuhkanku lagi. Kau bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kekuatanmu. Kau bisa menjadi seperti ini karena semangat dan keteguhanmu. Kau tak membutuhkanku lagi. Aku akan selalu melindungimu tapi aku tak bisa berada di sisimu."

Airmata Meer kembali menetes. "Mengapa?"

_"Putri, saya mohon segera tinggalkan tempat ini! Nyawa Anda lebih penting. Tempat ini akan segera roboh!"_

"Karena dia lebih membutuhkanku. Aku tau ia hanya mencoba untuk kuat, tapi ia mempunyai hati yang lembut. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya Meer. Tidak, bukan hanya nyawa, aku berhutang segalanya padanya. Maafkan aku Meer." Athrun tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat Meer memeluknya erat kembali dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Beruntung tak ada siapapun di sana. Athrun balas memeluknya, ia mencoba menenangkannya.

_"Tidak akan pernah! Setiap nyawa itu penting, siapa pun pemiliknya! Dan, aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mati demiku ... lagi!"_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Putri ini sudah terlalu lama, haruskah aku menjemput Komandan?" Tanya Shinn.

Cagalli tak menjawab, ia terlihat merenung. Shinn memiringkan kepalanya. Ia ikut bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Putri sampai mengacuhkannya.

"Cagalli?"

"..."

"Putri?"

"..."

"Lady Ath -"

"Aku mendengarmu!" Sela Cagalli. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

Shinn cemberut, "Tiga menit Putri, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Joule-_san_."

"..." Lagi-lagi Cagalli tak merespon.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Ia, bukan _Putri_ biasa Athrun." Ujar Meer.

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Kurasa aku juga berhutang padanya." Maksud Meer adalah bagaimana usaha Cagalli mempertemukan Meer dengan Athrun.

"Hn. Kurasa aku juga."

"Kuharap kau baik-baik di sini. Apapun keinginanmu semoga tercapai." Ucap Meer tulus.

"Hn. Terima kasih. Kau juga."

"Selamat tinggal?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi Meer."

"Hm-mm, sampai jumpa lagi Athrun." Ketika Meer akan menaiki helikopter, ia berbalik dan berteriak riang. "Kalau kau mengunjungi PLANTs, temui aku! _Bye-bye_ ..."

Athrun tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan melambai sekali. Meer menatap sedih Athrun dari kejauhan, tapi ia berusaha ceria. Ia berusaha terlihat tak ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kau baik-baik saja? Athrun-_san_ tak ikut dengan kita?" Tanya Manajer di sebelahnya sedikit berteriak.

Meer menggelang cepat. "Tidak." Hanya itu yang bisa di jawabnya.

Meer salah, Athrun sama sekali tak berubah sedikit pun. Ia tetap Athrun yang Meer kenal dulu. Setia pada apa yang dikerjakannya. Pantang menyerah terhadap rintangan yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ia tetap Athrun yang ia cintai.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Athrun? Apakah ia mencintainya? Apakah ada seseorang yang dicintainya? Siapa yang ia cintai?

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Habis sudah kesabaranku! Dearka ayo seret Zala!" Yzak akan keluar dari mobil ketika Nicol memanggilnya.

"Yzak tunggu! Kita harus tetap berada di mobil, ini perintah!"

"Persetan dengan perintah Zala!"

"Bukan. Aku mendapat pesan dari Shinn, ini perintah Putri!"

Dearka bersiul kagum, Yzak menggeram dan mengumpat seraya menutup kembali pintu mobil dengan keras.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Shinn tak bisa bersabar lagi. "Cagalli, ini sudah lebih dari tiga menit. Kita pergi atau aku akan menjemput -"

"Menjemput siapa?" Sela suara lain, yang Shinn dan Cagalli kenal. Tentu saja Cagalli mendongak dan terkejut, membuatnya segera berdiri.

_'I-ia ... Athrun kembali.' _Batin Cagalli senang.

Athrun menatap tajam Shinn. "Kenapa masih di sini? Sudah kukatakan kembalilah lebih dulu, Kolonel Kisaka pasti sudah khawatir."

Shinn membuka mulutnya, "I-Iya ta-tapi -"

"Aku yang memintanya tinggal. A-aku -ka-kami menunggumu." Potong Cagalli dengan suara yang lemah. Shinn menghela nafas lega. Athrun menatapnya bingung.

"Hhh, Putri. Taukah Anda, bagaimana suasana istana saat ini? -"

"Aku tau. Jangan mengingatkan terus menerus." Cagalli cemberut tak berani menatap wajah Athrun.

"Lalu, mengapa Anda terus melakukan ini? -"

"Demi kau." Ujar Cagalli lirih.

"Maaf?" Ulang Athrun, memastikan kembali ia mendengar dengan benar.

"Aku melakukannya demi kau. Meer-_san_ teman baikmu bukan? Tapi kau selalu menolak menemuinya dengan alasan sibuk menjagaku. Tunggu, jangan tanya darimana aku tau itu karena aku punya sumberku sendiri. Kalau aku tak melakukan ini, kau mungkin takkan punya kesempatan lagi bertemu dengan teman masa kecilmu." Mata cokelat madu Cagalli masih menghindari mata hijau milik Athrun.

Ekspresi wajah Athrun yang pertama begitu masam, melembut mendengar pengakuan sang Putri. Sifat sang Putri inilah yang membuat Athrun luluh. Dibalik sikap egois dan bertindak seenaknya sendiri, selalu tersimpan alasan tertentu. Alasan yang jauh dari kesan keegoisan, bahkan bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri, hanya untuk kepentinhan orang lain.

"Terima kasih Putri." Ucap Athrun singkat.

_'Eh!? Untuk apa? Apa ia tak kembali ke PLANTs atau ia kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?'_ Pikir Cagalli panik. "Ap-apa kau akan kembali ke PLANTs?"

Jantung Cagalli berdebar kencang menunggu jawaban Athrun. Karena Athrun tak kunjung menjawab, Shinn menatapnya cemas tapi Athrun masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Putri.

"Aku akan kembali," Athrun memberi jeda, cukup membuat Cagalli terkejut dan Shinn menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku akan kembali ke PLANTs tapi tidak sekarang."

Apa itu cukup membuat Cagalli dan Shinn lega? Mungkin, karena Cagalli bersuara seraya memandang Athrun lekat. "Jadi ... kau tetap tinggal? Kau tetap tinggal di Orb?" Tanya Cagalli penuh harap.

Athrun mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja Putri."

Ekspresi Cagalli berubah, ia merasa senang sedetik kemudian berubah sedih. Ia memang senang, tapi Meer pasti bersedih. Orang macam apa dia bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. "Ba-bagaimana dengan Meer-_san_?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Hmm?" Athrun memandangnya bingung. "Meer? Meer baik-baik saja karena itu impiannya."

Mulut Cagalli hanya membentuk huruf 'o', Shinn menatap mereka datar, tanpa ekspresi berlebihan. "Kalau begitu ... bisakah kita pergi dari sini sekarang? Joule-_san_, Elsman-_san_ dan Almafi-_san_ sudah menunggu." Ucap Shinn ragu.

"Benar, kau duluan Shinn." Balas Athrun.

Ketika Shinn pergi lebih dulu, Cagalli belum mampu menatap Athrun. "Putri?"

"..." Cagalli berjalan mendekatinya.

Cagalli berhenti tepat di hadapan Athrun. "Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?"

Cagalli menggeleng. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Tidak, itu, anu ... maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi kalian. Tapi aku tak mau melihat siapapun bersedih karenaku. Karena aku, kau tak bisa menemui siapapun. Hanya karena menjagaku setiap saat, setiap detik, setiap hari, kalian semua tak mempunyai kebebasan!"

Tanpa Cagalli ketahui Athrun tersenyum padanya. "Tak sepenuhnya benar. Kami bisa menemui siapapun yang kami mau. Memang tidak bisa kapan saja. Tapi Putri kalau kau mengira kerajaan membelenggu kebebasan kami, kau salah. Kamilah yang memilih melepaskan kebebasan kami. Lagipula pilihan itu adalah kebebasan kami. Kebebasan kami untuk memilih. Tapi itu ... sepadan."

"Tetap saja kalian tidak bebas, sama sepertiku. Terkurung dalam sangkar. Akulah yang membuat kalian seperti ini."

"Putri, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku dan Meer baik-baik saja. Kami masih berteman, kami masih bisa bertemu kembali."

"Hmm." Cagalli mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Putri." Cagalli menatapnya. "Hutangku padaku semakin banyak," akui Athrun lirih, membuat Cagalli makin tak mengerti. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini untukku ... Cagalli?"

"M-mungkin kau berpikir aku egois tapi -" Cagalli merona hebat, "-A-aku ... h-hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu. A-aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi." Pengakuan Cagalli, cukup membuat Athrun memeluknya erat tanpa melihat status kedudukan mereka.

* * *

**Pojok Curcol/Bacotan Nel: **Share unex2nya ya~ Merayakan setahun (secara resmi) bergentayangan di FFn! x) dan didedikasikan untuk **ULTAH dhek Pandamwuchan** (kalo dia baca) padahal udah telat. Wkwkk… maaf dhek, sekali Happy Birthday ya… luv ya~

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**06-04-2014.**


End file.
